Together Forever
by Ryuki-Chan
Summary: Rika stops denying what she feels for Ryo. When they are finally together, theres only one thing trying to stop them.. their parents. Will their relationship last? Plz RnR! And Enjoy :D [chapter 7 up!]
1. Default Chapter

Together Forever  
  
By: Ryuki-chan  
  
a/n: Hey! I'm starting a new fic! I might decided to finish my Li and Sakura one later lol.. But right now, I'm busying working on this one. I got the idea from a movie or a book or whatever lol. Thanks for helping me with describing Rika, Rika Nonaka. --(That's Pen Name! Read her fic!) I hope you enjoy it, and no flames please! ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, like I said, I got the idea from the book, and I don't Rika or Ryo or any of the other characters I use in this fic.. so don't sue! .;;  
  
  
  
The 13 year old girl had just gotten up from her long sleep. She rubbed her glistening, violet eyes and yawned. She had to get ready for school. She went into the washroom and brushed her teeth till they were squeaky clean. She took out her favourite clothes, which was a white T-shirt with aqua coloured sleeves. On the shirt was a blue heart. She had a shirt just like that before, only it was a broken heart. But she promised her mom she would wear this one instead. Then she took out her blue, jean capris. After she put her clothes on, she slipped on her white socks. Then put up her shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail, like she always does. She grabbed her wristbands and bright yellow collar, she tied her collar on her neck, then slipped her red wristbands for the final touch. She grabbed her backpack then ran to the door and said 'Bye' to her mom and Grandma. "Bye Rika!" both her mom and grandma said.  
  
The instant Rika got outside, the first thing she did was grab her diskman out of her backpack. Rika pulled her earphones over her ears, then adjusted them so it would fit properly over her ears. Rika was glad that she moved to a new school. She hated going to an all girls' school. Although she didn't care much about guys, she didn't want to be around a whole bunch of really ditzy girls. Rika thought of Jeri Katou as a really nice girl, but ditzy too. Jeri would sometimes swing her cherry, brown hair, and stare at Takato, the guy she had a crush on. She didn't mind that, because Jeri was her friend. Not to mention, in her old school, they all had to wear uniforms. Rika hated that even more, she liked having her own freedom of choice to pick whatever she wanted to wear. But it was no use, Rika's mom would still make Rika wear fancy dresses, considering she was another one of those people who adored fashion. Thinking of that would make Rika sick to her stomach.  
  
As Rika walked to school, she saw some of her pals, Jeri, Takato and Henry. She also saw Kazu, Kenta and Ryo with them. Takato was like the leader of the group. Although Takato doesn't always act like one, he will always help the group out and give them some directions. Takato adjusted his goggles that were on top of his light brown hair, so they would feel right. Jeri, who was playing with her yellow, puppet again, said 'Hi' as Rika walked by. Henry was the nicest person to Rika amongst the group. Henry smiled at Rika as she walked by. Rika smiled back at him. Kazu, the most annoying tamer to ever live, he stuck his tongue out at Rika when she first joined the others walking. Rika tried her best to ignore him and kept walking. Kenta, was always the guy to be scared of everything first. Kenta played the digimon card game with Kazu and Takato. As Rika walked closer to the group, Kenta backed away from Rika. And, last but no least, Ryo. Ryo Akiyama was one of the newest students at her school. Rika has had earlier encounters with Ryo before. Ryo was the legendary tamer that everyone wanted to be. Ryo was always so good at everything, Rika hate him because of his perfection. But Rika also liked the fact he was perfect for some reason. Even she didn't know. *hint hint! ^_^* Ryo ran his fingers through his chocolately brown hair. "Hey Rika." Ryo flashed Rika with a hot smile. "Hey Ryo." Rika rolled her eyes. As much as Rika hated to admit, she liked the way he smiled at her. Ryo straightened his red sweater, and made sure there were no wrinkles. Ryo walked casually the rest of the way with his baggy, khakis dragging on the floor.  
  
When they got to school, all the girls surrounded Ryo.  
  
"Oh my God! Ryo's here! Ah!"  
  
"He is soooooo hot!!"  
  
"And he's soooooooo cute!!"  
  
All the girls surrounding Ryo screamed. The rest of the tamers all had a sweat drop coming down their cheek. Since there was a little time left before the bell rang for the start of classes, Takato, Kazu and Kenta went to play the digimon card game as usual. Jeri went to hang out with her other friends, Nicole and Rachel. Rika was left with Henry. They decided to talk. "Hey Henry, why don't you go hang out with the other guys?" Rika questioned him. "Well, I don't think they like me very much. But it's great to have you, and Takato and the others for friends!" Henry smiled. "Oh okay then." Rika said, "You want to go see the guys play the digimon card game?" "Sure. And if you have a chance, you could show them a little something eh?" Henry added. "Yah." Rika replied. "Ah! Rika wait for me!" Ryo yelled trying to get out of the crowd of girls. Rika looked and started laughing at him. "Rika! Get me out of here! This isn't funny!" Ryo said suffering. The girls around him were too busy admiring him too hear his conversation with Rika. Rika left Ryo alone with his fans, and went to see how Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were doing. "Ah! Kazu! You beat me again!!" Kenta yelled angrily. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm a waaaaay better card battler than you are chumly. (I don't know how to spell that! ^_^*)" Kazu bragged triumphantly to Kenta. Takato and the others laughed. Then, Ryo ran to the other tamers to see what was going on. Ryo was panting like crazy. "Hey Ryo! Why are you panting? And how did you get away from those girls?" Kazu asked trying not to giggle much. "I had to get away from those girls! They are really annoying! And how? Luckily, another hot guy just came in time, so they left me alone." Ryo sighed in relief. The others laughed. Just then, the bell rung.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Hey! I'm done my first chapter! Next I'm gonna make something exciting happen in class.. I haven't exactly thought of anything yet. But I'll try to post a new chapter within 3 days! Ja ne! 


	2. Classes Begin

Chapter 2: Classes Begin  
  
By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
A/n: Hey! I'm so happy so many of you reviewed my first chapter!! I am inspired!! I am going to write more right now! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, the same as before. I don't own digi so don't sue me!!  
  
Rika and her other tamer pals walked in together as a group to their lockers. The tamers were all in the same class except a few of their complementary classes. Rika's locker was right beside Jeri's and Ryo's locker. Ryo was usually the first one to finish gathering his books and such. Beside Jeri's locker was Takato's, and beside that, was Kazu, then Kenta's. '9..27..15' Rika thought as she turned her lock. She pulled it, looked inside her clean locker. On her locker door, there was a picture of her battling Ryo at the last digimon card tournament. Rika also had her schedule for the day stuck on there too. "Let's see... Math, Science, Art, and English. Damn it!" Rika said to herself. Ryo over heard her talking. "Aww, Rika! Those classes are great! We have all of them together!" Ryo teased. "Shut up Ryo. Don't you think it's a BAD thing that were in ALL the same classes? Hmm?" Rika talked back. "No. I think its great!" Ryo grinned. "Okay, whatever." Rika rolled her eyes at Ryo once again. So Rika and the other tamers got all their books and went to homeroom.  
  
Rika took her seat at the back room, third row. Ryo sat in front of her, and the new guy sat in the back seat, fourth row. "Oh my God! That Rika girl is like totally lucky! She gets to like sit near those totally like hot guys! I would like DIE to sit where Rika is totally!" she could hear some of the other girls mumble. Rika tried her best to ignore them and got back to doing nothing. "Hey Rika. What's up?" the dirty blonde boy beside her asked. "Nothing." she said simply, "You mind leaving me alone?" "Sure. Anything." Nick said. Nick was the new hot kid in the class Ryo had mentioned. Nick had really short, dirty blonde hair, and large, cerulean eyes. Rika had never noticed Nick checking her out. But the person in front of her, Ryo had noticed this. Ryo had become a little jealous, but nothing he couldn't handle watching.  
  
The tamers had all walked together to their first class which was Math. It wasn't too far away, the tamers only had to pass a few other classrooms to get there. "Hey Rika. I think that Ryo and Nick like you." Jeri whispered in Rika's ear. "Ew! You think those two doofus' like me? Jeri! How could you think that way?!" Rika blushed. "Well, I don't know. Write me a note during math okay?" Jeri asked. "Sure." Rika answered.  
  
~During Math class...~  
  
'Agh! Get me out of here!' Rika thought to herself. When half of the class was over, Rika started her note to Jeri. Rika wrote:  
  
Hey Jeri, What's up? I am sooooo bored.. And why do you think Ryo and Nick like me? Write back. Later  
  
~Rika  
  
Rika started folding up her note. When she was done, she went to Jeri's desk. "Hey Jeri, can I borrow your eraser?" Rika asked as she dropped the note on Jeri's desk. "Sure you can!" Jeri answered as she grabbed the note and handed Rika her eraser. Jeri unfolded the note and read it. After she read it, she wrote back to Rika.  
  
Hey Rika, class is almost over. So I'll just finish writing this note, and I'll give it to you later okay? Well, anyway, Have you ever noticed Nick checking you out?? He obviously likes you. And Ryo? He is such a flirt! Well write back. Bye!  
  
~Jeri  
  
Jeri gave the note to Rika when they were walking down the hall. "Alright, thanks Jeri. I'll read it later in science." Rika said. "Sure." Jeri replied. Rika took the green note that Jeri had handed to her. Rika shoved it in her pocket. So, Rika and Jeri walked to the science room up stairs and got to class in time. Again, Rika was in the back of the room, but instead, Jeri was in front of her. And as usual, Ryo was somewhere close to her. Ryo was in the row, on the left of her. Luckily, she didn't have Nick on the other side. After they finished correcting their homework in class, Ryo came up to Rika. "Hey Rika. Want to work with me on my topic review?" Ryo asked politely. "I'm working with Jeri though. Tough luck." Rika said as if she knew what was going on. "Umm.. Rika? You might want to look over there." Ryo said looking confused. When Rika turned around, her eyes got wide. Rika had the 'What?? Oh my God!' look on her face. Jeri was already going to work on the topic review with Googlehead! "Oh Fine!!! I'll work with you!!" Rika said with a disgusted look on her face. "Aww.. Rika. It can't be THAT bad. I mean, it's only.. me!" Ryo said innocently. Rika and Ryo finished the topic review in no time. 'Hmm.. maybe it's not that bad working with him.. I mean, his perfection could really get my grades up!' Rika thought to herself. Just then, the bell rung. "Hey nice working with you Rika. See you next class!" Ryo winked. With that, Ryo left leaving Rika behind. Rika quickly grabbed all her books and met up with Jeri. They walked to the art room together.  
  
After going back down the stairs, Rika and the others went separate ways. Jeri, Rika, and Ryo went to the art room. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta went to computers. And last but not least, Henry went to drama.  
  
~In the art room..~  
  
Rika and Jeri sat in their usual spots, in the far right corner. Ryo went and sat with his other friends at the table across Rika's table. Rika looked at Ryo talking to his friends, then his fan club came. "Hey Ryo!" The blonde cheerleading girl waved to Ryo. "Hey." Ryo said. The blonde cheerleader had glamorous, sea blue eyes. She would often wear her slutty, pink tank top, and a short, blue, skirt. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" Courtney asked. "I don't see what's wrong with that." Ryo said casually. Rika wanted to laugh but decided not too. When they got started in class, Ryo went up to Rika. "Hey Rika, so what are you going to paint?" Ryo asked. "Why do you want to know??? I'm painting Renamon." Rika told him. "Hey! Maybe I should paint Monodramon!" Ryo said cheerfully. Rika had the 'whatever' look on her face. Ryo went to sit with Rika at her table. "Why are you sitting here?!" Rika asked angrily. "Because I want to sit by you." Ryo said teasingly. Rika had that disgusted look on her face again. Ryo accidentally splashed some paint on Rika's pic. "Ryo!! You ass! You screwed it up!!" Rika yelled furiously. "Ah! Sorry Rika!" Ryo said. With that, Rika started mixing paints and got it all over Ryo's pic. "Hey!! What did you do that for??" Ryo said beginning to get angry. "That was for screwing up MY pic!!" Rika glared at Ryo. With that, a paint fight was started. "Ah!! My new skirt! Your going to get it Nonaka!" Courtney screamed with tears in her eyes. "Ryo!! Get Nonaka for me please! She got paint on me!" Courtney sucked up to Ryo. "Whatever!" Ryo said ignoring Courtney.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!" the art teacher screeched. Everyone immediately stopped and paid attention. The class was going to be punished. For their punishment, they entire art room. "Hey Ryo, I got to admit, that was fun! Want to spray paint the walls with me next time?" Rika smiled. "Yah, that was incredible. We should do that again sometime!" Ryo grinned cheerfully. Rika didn't know she was being watched though, by Courtney. Courtney wasn't the kind of person to give up that easily. She would do anything to get Ryo to like her. Not far away, Nick was watching Ryo closely.  
  
After 15 minutes of cleaning up the art room, everyone sighed and packed their bags. They students didn't exactly clean everything perfectly. They stuffed the paper towels under the tables when they were done. They all snickered when they left the room. "Rika, don't you think that Ryo likes you?? I mean he flirts ALOT with you!" Jeri pointed out. "No way, he doesn't like me Jeri. And if he does, tell me what he does to show it." Rika talked back to Jeri. "Well, you should have seen him in art class, he was being so nice to you, and so mean to Courtney! I mean, she's really pretty and popular." Jeri said. "Well, you have a point there, but maybe he just hates her!" Rika said having a weird look on her face. They walked to class. 'Ryo Akiyama like me? Sure. Whatever Jeri says. That girl doesn't know anything.' Rika thought as she rolled her eyes. Rika thought about it all day but couldn't decide if Jeri was right or wrong...  
  
  
  
a/n: Hello! I finally finished the second chapter!! I got the art class idea from the last art class I had, only there was no flirting, and not everyone was splashing paint. Anyway, I will try to finish chapter 3 within 3-5 days, so give me time! lol.. anyway, I got to go now Ja ne! 


	3. Will it be me or you?

Chapter 3: Will it be me or you?  
  
By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
a/n: Hey you guys!! Sorry I couldn't update in such a long time. My finals are coming up, and I'm not doing too well in school right now. I am such a bad fic writer.. I tried writing a fic about my 2 friends, and I totally screwed up with a really bad mark. Oh and thanks for the idea for chapter 3 mashi-maro!-- (Please read her 'True Love' Fic!! It is really good!) Well, right now my fic isn't that Ryuki yet.. but it will get more Ryuki and wait till I'm done! Anyhoo, enough with the a/n! Enjoy chap 3 and no flames please!! ^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own digi :P  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Rika went to her locker to stuff her books back in. When she was done, she turned around facing Jeri. Jeri on the other hand, was sticking some of the latest pictures she took with Takato. "Agh! Jeri! Can you hurry up? I can help you put those up later!" Rika waited impatiently. "Yeah, hold on Rika. I just got to put one more pic up and we can go." Jeri smiled. "Alright, I'll just meet you in the cafeteria okay?" Rika looking down at Jeri as she spoke. "Sure! See you later!" Jeri smiled cheerfully as she waved. Rika walked alone to the cafeteria and sat at the table she always sat at. "Hey Rika. Can I join you?" Ryo asked politely. "Sure Rika sighed. "Ryo, this probably isn't true, but Jeri told me you liked me? And yeah, it's not true is it? So forget I said that." Rika mumbled quickly. "Um.. Rika? That's not completely true, cause I-" Ryo said, then turned around to see who was interrupting his conversation with Rika. "Hey Rika! Mind if I sit here?" Nick asked. "Uh.. If you have to." Rika gave him a disgusted look. Nick dragged his chair over by Rika's. "You mind not moving so close?" Rika said annoyingly. "Awww... C'mon Rika. I just want to have a chance to get to know you better." Nick plead as he tried to use his *so called* charm on Rika. "Oh please." Rika said ignoring his comment. Ryo didn't have such a good feeling about this Nick guy, 'Hmm.. This Nick guy seems like a player.. I can't let him get to Rika!' This guy was really bugging Rika, Ryo didn't like that. "Yo Nick? I don't think that Rika wants you moving so close to her. If you don't mind, can you move to another table?" Ryo said seriously. "Who do you think you are pretty boy? You think that you can get any chik like me huh?" Nick talked back. "Uh, no. I just want you to stop doing that to Rika. She doesn't like it." Ryo said starting to get more and more angry. "Well, how do you know she doesn't want me to?" Nick said with an evil grin on his face. 'Man, this guy is really stupid..' both Ryo and Rika thought. "Well you can just tell by her look... dumb ass." Ryo laughed. "Okay, whatever!" Nick said angrily as he marched away. Rika and Ryo started laughing.  
  
"So um, Ryo. You don't like me do you? I mean there's NO way you do riiiigghhht?" Rika said as if she knew for sure. "Well, um. Rika? To tell you the truth, I've-" Ryo continued. "Hey Rika! sorry I'm late!" Jeri spat out. "Hey Rika!" Rika greeted. 'Ugh.. I lost my chance again!' Ryo thought. Those 3 started talking until the rest of the gang came, Takato and Henry. "Hey Guys, where did Kazu and Kenta go?" Ryo asked the members that just joined the table. "Kazu went to sit by his girlfriend, and Kenta is showing off his new cards.. somewhere." Takato replied. "You never know what those 2 are going to be up to next!" Henry laughed. The other tamers joined him. As the tamers' conversation continued, from 2 other tables were 2 different people staring at them, mainly Ryo and Rika. Nick glared at every movement Ryo made; talking, laughing, and even *flirting*. 'Yeah right, as if smart boy knows how to dig chik's.' Nick thought bitterly. "What's so great about that Rika girl? I mean like so totally has no sense of fashion! I mean just like look at her outfit! It is soooo last year!" Courtney commented on Rika with her friend Brittany. Unfortunately for her, Rika heard her. "Bitch." Rika mumbled to herself. "Who? Courtney?" Ryo asked. "No shit." Rika said. "Yeah I know, she's such a bitch. She gets pissed when someone accidentally gets 1 drop of paint on her. I mean, how unreasonable can she get?" Ryo said agreeing to what Rika said about Courtney earlier. Luckily, Courtney was too loud to hear that. As Courtney commented Rika, Rika ignored her and got back to talking to the rest of them.  
  
When they were done their lunch, Rika went to her locker quickly. "Yo guys, hold up. I got to go get my coat." Rika turned around to say something. "Okay, we'll wait for you outside!" Takato grinned. "Sure whatever." Rika replied. "Hey Rika! I'll stay with you!" Ryo grinned. "Um.. let me think that over... no." Rika said annoyed by Ryo's enthusiasm. "Okay, fine." Ryo frowned. As the other's left, Rika walked across the hall to her locker. '9... 27.. 15' Rika read her combination in her head. She opened her locker and quickly glanced at her pics that she took with the tamers. "Hey Rika. I need to like talk to you about something." Someone behind her said. Rika turned around and saw that it was the slutty girl that followed Ryo around, Courtney. "What do you want Courtney?" Rika said with a low tone. "Well I just wanted to like tell you that like Ryo is like TOTALLY mine. So like don't even THINK about going out with him. Got it girlfriend?" Courtney snapped. "Do you really think that I really like Ryo Akiyama? Not to mention thinking Ryo likes you? Oh please!" Rika scolded. "Whatever!" Courtney said with a girlish tone, as he raised her hand up meaning the 'Pa- cha!' sign and walked away. Rika closed her locker and went outside to find her friends. As Rika walked passed the door, the bell rang for classes. "Dammit!" Rika yelled. Rika got back inside, and back to her locker. She quickly grabbed her stuff for the last 3 classes, Study hall (I don't know if they have study hall or not.. or is that just in high school? Well this is just a fic, so just go along with it lol!), PE, and Computers.  
  
Rika walked over to her to her usual spot in the hall. So took a seat and grabbed her diskman and homework from her bag. Ryo took a seat right beside Rika. "Hey Rika. How's it going?" Ryo said trying to make a conversation. "Don't annoy me when I'm listening to music." Rika snapped. "Aw, sorry Rika, but can I at least sit here?" Ryo smiled innocently. "Okay fine, just as long as you don't annoy me." Rika replied. "Sure!" Ryo agreed. For next 15 minutes, Rika and Ryo remained silent. Nick came in and broke their silence. "Ryo, come with me now. I got to talk to you right away." Nick said with a serious look on his face. "Sure sure, whatever!" Ryo replied. "Hey Rika? I'll be right back! Don't leave without me! Bye!" Ryo winked. Rika tried her best to look away. Nick was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Nick brought Ryo to the closest boy's washroom and started talking to him about Rika "Hey pretty boy." Nick glared at Ryo. "What do you want now?" Ryo asked looking annoyed. "Look, no one messes with my girl. If you want to prove that you like Rika more than I do, you got to beat in a competition in badminton today alright?" Nick said having fire in his eyes. "I'll be there." Ryo grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: So how was that? I know it was sort of bad.. I was in a rush lol.. well anyhoo, please stay tooned to my chapter 4! I will probably finish it by next week or something. So please read it! Well, I better go now, ja ne! 


	4. The Competition

Chapter 4: The Competition By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
a/n: Hey all! Sorry it took like.. 3 month to update haha.. 3 reasons.. Lazy, Studying and FF wasn't working haha.. Well.. I am gonna finish this chapter hehe.. there be more to come lol.. keep reading! (If you guys aren't mad at me).. Oh and there is some bad language in this.. Disclaimer: Nope.. don't own digi..  
  
Ryo and Nick got out of the washroom, and back to the study hall session. He found Rika and took at seat beside her. "I told you I would be back soon." Ryo grinned. "What did you say?" Rika asked Ryo as she pulled off her earphones. "Oh.. nothing." he replied. "Okay.." Rika said in a boring tone. "So, Rika.. Remember when we were talking in the cafeteria? Well, I was gonna say that I do-" Ryo continued what he was saying in the cafeteria. "Rika, Can I talk to you ALONE?" Nick asked as he glared at Ryo. "Uh.. later. I'm talking to Ryo right now, duh." Rika said dully. "Okay sure, whatever. Just make it fast Akiyama." Nick said angrily. "Just for that, I'll make it longer." Ryo bugged. "Okay then, I guess we'll settle this at the competition!" Nick yelled. Everyone in the hall heard what Nick had to say. "Umm.. Excuse me? But may I ask what is going on here?" Rika demanded furiously. "Well.. Since me and 'Mr. Oh so perfect' here both like you, were going to settle this with a competition!" Nick said. "Umm.. Yah, okay." Rika replied. 'Oh shit Oh shit OH SHIT.. I can't believe Nick likes me! That is disgusting!' Rika thought. "Uhh.. I'm going to go now.. Bye." Rika said as she ran off. Because of what Nick had to say about the competition, everyone stared at Nick, Ryo, and Rika. "What are you staring at?? Huh?!? Piss off!" Rika yelled.  
  
Rika ran off to find Jeri. "Oh my God Jeri." Rika started. "What??" Jeri asked impatiently. "You were right, Nick and Ryo both like me! HELP!" Rika screamed. "I have never seen you like this before," Jeri laughed. "It's not funny damn it!" Rika added. "Well okay then. So, those two are having a competition thingy in PE today?" Jeri asked. "Umm.. I think so." Rika answered. "Umm... Do you want to go out with either of them?" Jeri asked. "Umm.. I don't know.. I might consider going out with Ryo, but-" Rika replied to Jeri's question. "Oh.. I understand.. You like Ryo, Rika!" Jeri smiled. "Umm.. no." Rika said innocently. "Um.. Yes." Jeri laughed. "I said no!" Rika yelled. "Whoa.. you don't have to yell.. But I still think you do!" Jeri laughed again. "Ugh!" Rika looked a bit annoyed. Just then, the bell rung for the next class. Since Rika had all her stuff in her bag already, all she had to do was wait for Jeri. A few seconds later, Jeri finished putting her stuff in her bag. Instead of stuffing everything in like Rika, Jeri was a tidy, and put everything in order. "Can you be any slower? Geez!" Rika yelled impatiently. "Fine then. You can go on without me, I'll meet you there." Jeri said. "Fine." Rika replied. As Rika walked off, Ryo showed up. "Hey Rika, who are you going to cheer for in badminton? Me or Nick?" Ryo bugged. "Stop asking. I'm cheering for neither of you." the annoyed girl said. "Aww, wouldn't you want to vcheer for me? Please?" Ryo teased. Rika turned red. "No!!" Rika yelled, she ran off. Rika ran into the change room and changed into her gym clothes. Seconds later, Jeri came in. "I saw you talking to Ryo." Jeri giggled. Rika turned red, "That doesn't mean anything!!" Rika exclaimed. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Rika." Jeri laughed.  
  
They all took there usual spots in the gym and sat there. Nick flashed Rika with a melting smile, and Ryo gave Rika a cute wink and a thumbs up. Rika ignored both of them. "Hey Everyone! Today you guys can do whatever you want in gym!" the cheerful gym teacher shouted out to all the students. For sure everyone would watch Nick and Ryo at their competition.. Well, maybe everyone except for Rika. All the kids crowded up towards the two boys and watched them bounce the birdie back at each other on their rackets. "Rika!! Come on! I really want to see who will win!!" Jeri plead. "No! I don't like either of them! And I don't care if they win! I don't even know why everyone is watching them!" Rika tried to reason. "Oh alright." Jeri said as she picked up their own birdie.  
  
The birdie went back and forth from the whacks of the two rackets Nick and Ryo were swinging. On one side, people were shouting "Go Ryo!" and on the other, "Go Nick!". All of a sudden, a few girls went up to Rika. And one of them happened to be Courtney. "Hey Rika, who are you cheering for?" the obnoxious girl asked. "Go away Courtney, I not cheering for either of them." Rika said coldly. "Whatever. I bet you're cheering for MY Ryo." Courtney teased. Rika ignored her. Courtney headed back to where Nick and Ryo were competing. "Oh God, I really hate that Courtney. She is such a snob." Rika told Jeri. "I know." Jeri replied. In the last 10 minutes of class, the score was 12-12. "Okay Akiyama, I suggest you back out before I win you and get Rika." Nick shouted. "We'll see about that." Ryo snickered. As Nick and Ryo continued to play badminton, Rika stole a quick glance at Ryo. 'What if I sort of do like him? It's not like he needs to know.' Rika thought. Ryo turned to look at Rika. Rika quickly turned away. "Ow!" Ryo yelled. The birdie hit his head. "Hahaha! I told you I'd beat you Ryo! But noooooo!! You didn't listen." Nick laughed evilly. "Oh well, good game anyway!" Ryo smiled. Nick was shocked. Ryo wasn't suppose to be happy, he was suppose to be sad! But he ignored that fact and went to go see Rika. "Hey Rika, guess what? I won Ryo! So will you go out with me?" Nick snickered. "Look, I never agreed to this 'Competition Thingy' so forget it! If you want to go out with someone, go out with Courtney! She's perfect for you!" Rika yelled. "You're a bitch." Nick said. "Yah! I KNOW I'm a bitch! EVERYONE KNOWS I'm a bitch!" Rika replied.  
  
After the class changed back into their normal clothes, Rika went up to Ryo. "Hey Ryo? I'm sorry you lost to.. Ugh.. I don't even want to say his name. But you know that I'd never go out with him. So uh yeah." Rika said. Rika didn't even realized that those exact words came out of her mouth! "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't go out with him, cause you want to go out with me right? Just kidding!" Ryo joked. "Shut up!" Rika laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long.. But I'm FINALLY done chapter 4!! I might finish chapter 5 tonight and post it tomorrow but that depends if I got any ideas.. haha.. anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chappy hehe.. Ja ne! 


	5. Rika Avoids Ryo

Chapter 5: Rika Avoids Ryo By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
a/n: Hey Hey. Woo, oops lol, i forgot I had a fic going on lol. I think it's been like a year.. oops.. sorries, but I am going to write the 5th chapter tonight. By the way, this chapter, and the further chapters probably won't be as good because I don't know what is going on in digimon anymore. Disclaimer: Same as usual..  
  
For the next few days, Rika and Ryo got along alot better then they use to. Even people started to notice it! "Ryo! Stop that!" Rika giggled as Ryo was poking her with his pencil. Ryo giggled with her and stopped poking her. As Rika and Ryo flirted with each other, Jeri was on the other side watching her. "Aww, look at Rika and Ryo!" Jeri exclaimed. "Yeah, they should go out." Nicole smiled. Jeri smiled back, looking at Rika and Ryo.  
  
Ryo walked Rika home that evening after school. "Thanks Ryo! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Rika said to Ryo as she waved bye to him. "Later Rika!" Ryo said, with that melting smile on his face again.  
  
As Rika went inside her house, all she could think about was Ryo. 'God, Ryo is so nice these days.' Rika thought to herself. As she went into her room, she called on Renamon. "Renamon, come out." Rika said. "Yes Rika?" Renamon replied. "Renamon, I just had the best day today. Ryo was being so nice to me, and he even walked me home!" Rika said cheerfully. Renamon was happy for her. "So you and Ryo are friends now? Are you sure you're only friends with him?" Renamon asked Rika. That question, 'Are you sure you're only friends with him?' shocked Rika, and caused her to think about it for a while. 'I don't like Ryo more than a friend, do I?' That had made Rika think for the whole day. At Ryo's..  
  
'Okay, Ryo. You can do it, you are going to ask Rika out tomorrow morning.' Ryo thought to himself. Ryo had already realized what feelings he had for Rika, but did Rika? Or was she just too afraid to admit? The next morning..  
  
Rika walked out her door, and by surprise was Ryo! "Hey Rika!" Ryo said in a cheerful tone. Rika, afraid of being in love with Ryo, replied with a simple "Hi." "Rika, what's wrong? You don't seem that happy.." Ryo said to Rika, with a worried look on his face. "It's- It's nothing." Rika said. Ryo decided not to ask her out right away, and left her the way she was before she was mad at him. "So, umm.. What's up?" Ryo said to Rika. "Ugh nothing, Ryo. Can you please go away?! You are so annoying." Rika said, as she ran off by herself. "Rika!" Ryo yelled. 'Oh shit, what did I do wrong this time?' Ryo thought to himself, as he slapped his forehead.  
  
Rika ran off to school alone. Every step she took, she thought about Ryo more and more. 'Why do I feel this way about him?! I DON'T EVER WANT TO LIKE HIM!' Rika thought to herself. When Rika got to school, she ran to Jeri. "Jeri, lets go. I don't want to see Ryo." Rika said to Jeri, coldly. Jeri, who was confused, listened to Rika and tried to avoid Ryo for the whole day. But could Rika really avoid Ryo for the whole day? She would have to see him in homeroom, and other classes they had together.  
  
As the day went on, Rika noticed Ryo take a few quick peeks at her. Rika looked over at Ryo, a few times herself too. 'Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated?' Rika thought to herself. Rika had finally realized her feelings for Ryo, but couldn't give in and let his charm get to her. Rika continue ignoring, and avoiding Ryo for the rest of the day.. Until lunch..  
  
Finally, 4 periods have passes, and it was time for lunch. This was the perfect chance for Ryo to tell Rika. Ryo hurried at his locker, and rushed to Rika's. "Umm hey Rika." Ryo said in the most cheerful voice he could give out at the moment. "What do you want, Ryo? I don't want to talk to you. You are annoying, and I don't like you." Rika said coldly. "Listen, Rika, I know why you are avoiding me, and-" Ryo was interrupted by Rika's angry voice. "Oh yeah? Why am I avoiding you then?!" Rika said angrily. Ryo thought about it, and decided to say it. "You are avoiding me, because you like me too." Ryo said boldly. Rika's eyes grew wide and didn't want to believe what just came out of Ryo's mouth. Rika was going to make a run for it. "Rika! You just can't run from your problems! You know you want to be with me, and I want to be with you too." Ryo shouted at Rika as he reached out for her arm. Rika froze, she stopped trying to run and went into Ryo's arms and started crying. "It's okay Rika, it's okay. I'm here for you." Ryo said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rika.  
  
A/N: Ahh hey. I know that was a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to add.. and right now I am really bored so I think I am going to make a 6th chapter. Woohoo. Later. 


	6. First Date

Chapter 6: The Date By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
a/n: Heyhey! I am writing another chapter tonight lol. This is probably going to be one of the longer chapters in this story [yes i know, still kind of- really short lol.. anyways] So yeah, please r n r. Oh btw, all the brackets are where I put in a/n's Disclaimer: Does it look like I own digimon? Nope.  
  
Ryo held Rika's hand as they walked into the cafeteria together. As they entered the cafeteria, people were staring at them, and their hands. Rika and Ryo walked to their table that they usually sat at, with Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Jeri. "Whoaaa, since when did YOU guys start dating? That's so weird!" Kazu commented. "Shut up Kazu." Rika said. Ryo sighed, and started laughing. Rika and Ryo joined their table and started eating. Kazu couldn't help but ask another question. "So how long has THIS been gong on, Ryo?" Kazu teased. "Mmm.. just today." Ryo laughed, and Rika giggled a bit.  
  
After all of them ate lunch, they went to their lockers to get their jackets. Rika waited for Ryo to get his stuff first, then they went to her locker. "Ryo, can you hold this for a second?" Rika said, as she handed him her jacket. "Sure." Ryo said, as he gave her one of those smiles again. As Rika was re-organizing her locker, Ryo couldn't help but notice a piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets in Rika's jacket. Ryo, who was curious, took the piece of paper out and checked it out.. It was just a worksheet from math. As Ryo was about to put it back, he saw some writing on the back. 'Hmm?' he thought to himself. He flipped it over, and he saw 'Rika Akiyama' written all over it. He giggled. "What's so funny, Ryo?" Rika smiled. "Oh nothing.. just this." Ryo laughed as she handed it to Rika. Rika turned bright red. "Umm.. Ryo.." Rika said. "So you want to be my Mrs. Akiyama, huh? I can make that happen.." Ryo grinned. "Ryo, not here!" Rika laughed. "Where to, Mrs. Akiyama?" Ryo smiled, as he moved closer to Rika, and started playing with her ears. "Uhh.. I'll tell you later." Rika smiled.  
  
They walked out of the doors together and joined the rest of the group. "Wow, who would of thought Rika Nonaka would EVER date Ryo Akiyama?" Takato whispered to Kazu. "Who would of thought Rika Nonaka would ever date a freaking guy for God sakes!" Kazu whispered. Takato nodded in disbelief and caught up with Henry and the rest of them.  
  
***  
  
All Rika could think about was Ryo, on her way home. 'Aww, Ryo's so sweet.. I can't believe I'm actually going out with him..' Rika thought to herself, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Rika, dear." Rika's grandmother greeted her. "Hi, Grandma." Rika said cheerfully. "You're sure in a good mood today, tell me all about it." Her grandmother smiled. Rika didn't want to tell her grandma about her and Ryo. "Oh nothing. Me and Jeri uhh.. had.. fun in.. school.. to.. dayyy.." Rika said slowly. "Huh? All right, honey. Do you want something to eat?" Rika's grandmother asked. "No, I'm fine thanks." Rika said, as she left for her room.  
  
"Renamon? You can come out now." Rika said. "Hi, Rika." Renamon replied. "Guess what Renamon!" Rika said excitedly, she was going to tell Renamon all about today. "What is it Rika? Is it about that boy, Ryo?" Renamon guessed. "Yeah, it is! Ryo and I are going out now!" Rika said happily, sounding like a schoolgirl [uh.. don't ask]. "That's great Rika! I'm happy you are happy with Ryo." Renamon smiled. Just then, the phone rang. Rika decided to pick it up.  
  
Phone Conversation  
  
Rika: Hello? Rika Speaking.  
  
Ryo: Hey hunnie. It's Ryo.  
  
Rika: Oh hey, what's up?  
  
Ryo: Not much, just thinking about you.  
  
*Rika blushes*  
  
Rika: Oh ya? I'm thinking about you too.  
  
Ryo: Mmm.. okay!  
  
*Ryo giggles*  
  
*Rika giggles*  
  
Ryo: Do you want to see a movie tomorrow?  
  
Rika: Sure.  
  
Ryo: Which movie do you want to see?  
  
Rika: Any movie, just as long as you like it.  
  
Ryo: Ooo, my choice eh?  
  
Rika: Mm Hmm.  
  
Ryo: Well then, we'll go see X2. Is that alright with you?  
  
Rika: Mm Hmm.  
  
Ryo: Well, I have to go now. So I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Rika: Yup, talk to you later.  
  
Ryo: Later pumpkin.  
  
End of Phone Conversation  
  
Rika blushed again. "Pumpkin?" she said to herself, and giggled.  
  
***  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Rika had already been up. It was 10:00am. 'Hmm.. What am I going to where? Wait- what am I thinking? I'll just wear what I always wear..' Rika thought to herself, 'It's no special occasion or anything, I'm just going out to a movie.. with Ryo..' Rika made up her mind, and decided to wear what she always did. She did what she did every morning, brushed her teeth then changed into her clothes. She grabbed her aqua-sleeved shirt, with a blue heart on it, and put it on. She slipped on her blue capri's, and grabbed her wristband and neck collar. She walked out of her room, and into another room to have her breakfast.  
  
"Morning Rika, come have some breakfast!" Rika's grandmother greeted her. "Morning Grandma, I'm coming!" Rika shouted as she walked over to the dinner table [I know its not 'dinner time' but oh well]. On the table was a PB and J sandwich, and a glass of milk. Rika quickly finished up her breakfast and went back to her room. "Thanks for breakfast, Grandma!" Rika said, as she left for her room. She had to make an important phone call..  
  
At Ryo's.. "I've got the greatest girlfriend ever.. do do do.." Ryo sang in the shower. Suddenly the phone rang. "Ah shit, I'll be there in a minute!" Ryo yelled. Ryo quickly wrapped a blue towel around his wet body and ran outside to pick up the phone, it was Rika. "Hellooo, Ryo speaking." Ryo said. "Hey Ryo, it's Rika." Rika replied. "Rika! Hey! How are you?" Ryo asked. "I'm pretty good. What time are we catchin' that movie at?" Rika asked. "Umm, around 1-ish maybe? Is that okay with you?" Ryo replied, as he tried to dry his brown spiky hair that wasn't spiky after his shower. "Sure is. I'll see you later. I'm missing you so much, Ryo!" Rika said cheerfully. 'Oh great, why the hell did I say that?' Rika thought to herself. "I'm missing you too, Mrs. Akiyama!" Ryo laughed. Then they hung up. Ryo continued drying his hair and singing his song.. "I've got the greatest girlfriend ever.. do do do.."  
  
[Ahh.. i wonder if i should stop it here? Nahh]  
  
It was finally 1:00pm. Rika waited by the door for Ryo's arrival, then Rika's grandma approached her. "Rika, who are you waiting for?" Her grandmother asked suspiciously. "Uhh, no one grandma. Just a friend.." Rika said, as she turned her head away. ".. Is it a boy?" Her grandmother laughed. "Grandma!" Rika said as her cheeks were turning bright pink, "It is n-" Then someone knocked on the door. 'Ugh.. why did you have to come now, Ryo?' Rika thought to herself, in disbelief. "Hey, Rika!" Ryo said, as he stuck his arms out, reaching for a hug. Ryo was wearing his usual red sweater, and his brown pants. "Let's go Ryo.." Rika whispered in Ryo's ear. "Alright then." Ryo said. "Thanks for letting me take Rika out, I'll be back with her at around 5 or 6." Ryo said to Rika's grandmother. "Okay, you 2 have fun!" Rika's grandmother said to them, as she waved goodbye. 'What a fine young man..' Her grandmother thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Ryo, she wasn't suppose to know- about us.." Rika said, with her head tilted down. "It's okay, Rika. She doesn't mind us go-" Ryo said. "No Ryo, it's not that. It's just that, if my mom found out I have a boyfriend, she would start thinking I'm.. well, one of those girls." Rika said, as she cut Ryo off. "You're different, Rika. That's one of the reasons why I.." Ryo said. "Never mind that, let's get to the movie!" Rika shouted excitedly. "Alright.." Ryo said. 'When will I get the chance to tell her?' Ryo sighed.  
  
After the Movie.. "Haha, that was a great movie Ryo. Thanks for everything." Rika smiled. "Whaaat? The day's not over yet!" Ryo laughed. Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and they walked to the park. They found a bench, and decided to sit there for a while, and watch the little kids run around, playing tag. Ryo had his arm around Rika. "So Rika, did you have fun spending your day with me? Hmm?" Ryo said, giving her his special smile. "Yes Ryo, I did. You're the sweetest thing to have ever lived." Rika smiled, as she cuddled with Ryo. "Ya well, I'm about to get sweeter." Ryo said, giving Rika that smile once again. "Hmm? What are you going to-" Ryo had his lips on Rika. Seeing as Rika didn't mind, Ryo deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away, "Rika, I love you.."  
  
A/n: YES I AM DONE THE CHAPTER! This is probably one of the longest chapters you're going to get, I think the rest of them are going to be shorter lol. Mm Hmm, well.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R n R! Btw, the next time you can expect another chapter is probably Mid June. Keep Reading! 


	7. Rika's Shocked

Chapter 7: Rika's Shocked By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
a/n: Hey.. Finally, chapter 7 haha. LONG time no update.. It's been more than a year now haha.. but ya... this is going to be a short chapter, sorry about that.. but anyway. On with the story! Note: A bit of cursing.  
  
'He.. he said he loves me..' Rika thought to herself. Rika didn't know what to say, nor did she know if she could return those same feelings to Ryo. Rika's facial expression began to change immediately. Ryo saw the look on Rika's face started to change, he knew that something was wrong. "Rika, is- " Ryo started. "Look, Ryo- I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. Bye!" Rika said, and she jumped out of her seat, and ran the rest of the way home. "But!" Ryo said. 'Oh great, look what you've done now Ryo!' Ryo thought to himself.  
  
"Rika, I love you.." was all Rika could think about while she was running her way back home. Those four simple words ran through her mind over and over again like a recorded tape. As Rika got closer to her house, she rang her front door bell and waited for her grandmother to answer it. Before her grandmother could answer it, she quickly put on a fake smile, hiding her troubles she was facing deep down. "Hi Rika, you're home early!" Rika's grandmother said cheerfully, "Did you have a good time?" Rika faked another grin, "Yes I had a great time grandma. But I'm really tired out, I'm going to be in my room." With that Rika left for her room, and tried to think over things.  
  
'What am I suppose to tell Ryo? I CAN'T give into him that easily, that's just not like me.. Plus, I'm not even sure if I.. love him..' Rika thought to herself, which made her even more frustrated. Due to all the frustration, Rika decided to take a nap to cool off.  
  
"Rika, do you love me..?" Ryo asked Rika. "I umm.. I.." Rika said, looking to the ground. Ryo grabbed her hand, "Rika, just tell me the truth. I can handle it." Rika lifted her head, now looking into Ryo's cerulean blue eyes, "Ryo, I.. I.. don't know how to feel.." Rika spat out. "It's okay Rika, I understand.. I'll be waiting for you.." Ryo said, as he began to disappear into the mist...  
  
'Agh!! It was all a dream!!' Rika thought in surprise, as she woke up from her nap. 'Oh my God.. I even dream about him! What the hell is wrong with me?!' Rika thought to herself again. Rika tried to get herself together as the rest of the day past by...  
  
The Next Day... Rika turned around in her comfortable bed, now facing her already ringing alarm clock. "Aw man.. It's already 7:45am! Shit!" Rika said aloud. She quickly got herself ready before she was late for school again. Rika brushed her teeth, then slipped on her clothing. She quickly ran down her staircase, then grabbed her lunch and was out the door. "Bye mom! Bye grandma! I'm leaving now!" Rika shouted out to her parents.  
  
Rika began walking to her school. Rika began to think about Ryo again. 'It's a good thing I won't be seeing Ryo this morning.. I don't even know how I feel..' Rika thought to herself as she sighed. "Rika, wait up." A familiar voice had spoken. It was Ryo. 'Speak of the devil..' Rika thought upon herself once again. "Rika, why did you have to leave early last night..? I'm sorry if you didn't want me to kiss your or something.. I really am.." Ryo said with sincerity in his deep voice. Rika began walking at a faster pace, ignoring what Ryo had to say. "Rika, wait! Please! Was it something I did? I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, I really am! Just please tell me why you're ignoring me!" Ryo continued. At last, Rika stopped walking. "Ryo.. Its not you, it's me. I just.." Rika began. "You just need more time." Ryo said, finishing Rika's sentence. "... Ya.. I do.. Thanks for understanding Ryo.." Rika said, as she still had her head tilted down. 'Oh no, the waterworks are coming!' Rika thought as she felt her hot tears starting to flow down her soft cheeks. Ryo saw drops of water dripping on the ground. "Do you want me to walk with you to school..?" Ryo asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Ya, that would be nice thanks." Rika said.  
  
Rika began to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Man, I can't believe I am crying over a BOY." Rika tried to joke. "Haha, not like the Rika Nonaka I know." Ryo said, joining her. Rika gave Ryo a quick smile and they continued walking to school.  
  
The next couple of weeks Ryo and Rika got better. They were now more open, less scared, and went on more dates. Little by little, their relationship brought then closer and closer together. Almost nothing could separate the two.  
  
That night, Ryo took Rika back to the same park to watch the stars at night. "So Rika," Ryo began, as he now had his arm around Rika's shoulders while sitting on a bench, "Do you love me..?". Rika now was aware of how she felt about him, and wasn't afraid to tell him. "Of course I do silly, can't you tell?" Rika said without any hesitation. "Hehe, I'm just making sure." Ryo grinned. Rika cuddled with Ryo. "Ryo.. I just want to say that- thanks for giving me some time, and for not moving so fast in our relationship." Rika smiled. "Anything for you Rika.." Ryo said, returning his trademark smile back at her.  
  
a/n: There!! I'm done!! Sorry I had to make this so short.. I had writers block! Plus, I've only written one other story for a school assignment this year haha. I'm also sorry Rika doesn't sound.. that "Rika" in this chapter.. I tried to make her as "Rika" as I could! But anyway, please review! Next chapter will be up in a couple weeks.. if I still have an addiction.. 


End file.
